No Debería
by Nortia
Summary: Elladora Black, con sus 81 años, está a punto de morir. Toda la familia Black irá a visitarla, pero ella echará de menos a la única persona que sabe jamás llegará. Respuesta al reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


_Para mi padre. No sé como aún no te había dedicado nada. Porque eres el único de la familia que comprende que prefiero los silencios a las conversaciones insulsas. Te quiero._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Respuesta al reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. **[3º Puesto]**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Elladora Black se incorporó lánguidamente mientras el sol de la mañana salía augurando un nuevo día. El amanecer era muy bonito, no sabía como no se había dado cuenta antes. Y el canto de los pájaros. Y las risas de los niños de Arcturus y Melanie. Lucretia y Orión, creía que se llamaban. Últimamente encontraba todo inusualmente bonito, y en lugar de reprimir sus pensamientos como había hecho durante toda su vida, los dejaba ir; aunque, desde luego, todo esto no lo exteriorizaba. Era consciente de que aquellos eran sus últimos días, por lo que ya no valía la pena tener tanta entereza.

Toda la familia Black era consciente de que a su miembro más antiguo se le escapaba la vida de entre sus manos, era por ello que, en los últimos días, habían ido a visitarla. Los primeros fueron Cygnus y Violetta, hacía tan solo un mes. Ellos eran felices, más o menos. Sus hijas estaban preciosas. Cassiopeia era guapa, aunque no se salía de lo normal. Tenía un pelo negro, largo y lustroso, y unos ojos también negros como dos pozos. Aunque su nariz era demasiado larga y sus labios, demasiado finos. Lástima.

Dorea era otra historia. A sus once años, era una niña muy mona, nadie podía negarlo. Tenía unos ojos negros como los de su hermana y casi toda la familia, además de un pelo negro y completamente ensortijado— aquello sí era una novedad en la familia Black—. Tal vez demasiado inocente para su edad, e insegura, pero Elladora confiaba en que mejoraría con el tiempo.

Le hubiera gustado volver a ver a Marius. Marius, que hacía tan solo un par de meses había peleado con su padre al no admitir este que era un squib. Una lástima. Según había alardeado Violetta todos aquellos años Marius era el más inteligente de sus hijos. En el fondo, Elladora sabía que le iría bien en el mundo muggle.

Arcturus y Lysandra fueron los siguientes en llegar. Verlos juntos fue bastante desagradable: Era un secreto a voces que Arcturus y su mujer no se soportaban en Hogwarts y que ambos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando los prometieron. Pero a diferencia de todas aquellas novelas muggles que su hermana solía leer de adolescente— a Elladora se le oprimió el corazón al pensar en ella—, ellos dos no pasaron del odio al amor tras su matrimonio. Al contrario, Arcturus adoptó una actitud fría con su mujer y Lysandra se amargó cada día más. Elladora creía que Lysandra amaba a otro hombre, aunque desde luego todo aquello eran simples conjeturas.

Sus hijas sabían de esa enemistad, pero callaban. Todas querían mucho a sus padres, con ligeras preferencias— Cedrella siempre había sentido predilección por su padre, y Charis por su madre—, aunque estas nunca influían en el día a día.

Callidora era una muchacha normal, con un pelo castaño con ligeras ondulaciones y unos grandes ojos pardos. Sin embargo, era muy inteligente. También era ambiciosa, deseaba llegar a poder estudiar una carrera como medimagía. Por supuesto, sus padres le habían denegado aquella soberana locura— estudiar una Black, ¡habrase visto!—, sin embargo a la niña se la seguía viendo siempre con un libro bajo el brazo. Bueno, Elladora tenía la esperanza de que se casaría con un buen marido sangre pura que le quitaría todas aquellas fantasías de la cabeza.

Charis era la hija menor del matrimonio. Era una auténtica belleza con tan solo doce años, y se notaba que sería digna ostentadora del apellido Black. Tenía un pelo rubio trigo, largo y sedoso, una nariz recta y unos ojos turquesa brillantes. En todo momento la trató con el debido respeto, y fue muy dócil ante las demandas de sus padres. Sí, desde luego sería una gran esposa y una digna Black.

Cedrella era todo lo contrario a sus hermanas. Tenía el pelo rizado y largo, siempre suelto e indomable. Este solo era un reflejo de su personalidad. Con sus catorce primaveras, Cedrella era una chica impulsiva y deslenguada, muy rebelde. Ella sola hacía que su madre se tirara de los pelos cada vez que se negaba a hacer algo que no quería, y aunque lo negara, su padre apreciaba esa personalidad. Por todo esto, Elladora sospechaba que Cedrella acabaría igual que su hermana o su sobrino.

Los siguientes fueron Pollux e Irma. Eran una pareja bastante normal, con sus riñas, pero en el fondo se querían. Todo esto se debía a lo jóvenes que se habían casado y tenido a Walburga— con tan solo diecisiete años*. Ellos habían querido acabar Hogwarts antes pero sus padres habían sido inflexibles. Y, justo un par de meses después de que se casaran, habían dado la noticia de que esperaban su primer hijo. Aquello, sumado a la premura de la boda habían hecho que muchos se preguntaran si no había algo extraño allí, pero nadie indagó más allá.

Traían con ellos a Alphard, el cual solo tenía un par de meses. No era el niño más mono del mundo, pero sonreía mucho. Tenía el pelo como el ébano, al igual que sus ojos. Walburga no parecía llevarse bien con su hermano— ¿celos, tal vez? —, y cuando sus padres no miraban le dedicaba un ceño demasiado pronunciado para los seis años que tenía. Si seguía así, la cara se le arrugaría antes de tiempo. Y tampoco es que fuera una belleza, con aquel constante ceño y esa nariz tan grande. Sin embargo, se comportaba con toda la pulcritud que exigía su apellido.

Sirius y Hester fueron los siguientes en llegar. Los años habían pasado mucho para ambos, desde luego. Hester y Sirius eran de los pocos matrimonios que se llevaban bien. Aquella era una resolución a la que habían llegado al inicio de su matrimonio: Deberían convivir juntos durante muchísimos años, deberían tener hijos, así que, ¿por qué llevarse mal?

En realidad, se comportaban más como viejos amigos que como un matrimonio. Elladora no sabía si aquello era bueno, pero mientras honraran su apellido aquello tampoco tenía demasiada importancia.

Belvina y Herbert también la visitaron, aunque tan solo dos días. Tenían dos hijos muy diferentes entre sí: Rigel, el mayor, era un Black en toda regla. Mismas facciones, mismos ojos, mismo pelo. Solo le faltaba el apellido. Dened**, en cambio, era como su padre: Pelo castaño desvaído y ojos del azul más claro que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su hermana pequeña era una mezcla de ambos. Tenía los ojos de un azul más oscuro que el de su hermano, y el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza. Sin embargo, su nariz recta y sus facciones gritaban Black cuanto podían.

Tras ello, pasó un par de días sola. Se habían ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones a ayudarla, pero el orgullo le había podido.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que alarguemos nuestra estancia? Aún no es el cumpleaños de Rigel, no tenemos que ir ya a hacer los preparativos— dijo Belvina con ansiedad. Aquella chica tenía una extraña fijación en ayudar a los demás, cosa muy extraña entre las familias de sangre pura. En cierta forma, Belvina le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

Ahí estaba. Otra vez Isla. No había pensado apenas en ella los últimos sesenta años, pero últimamente no podía parar de pensar en ella.

— No os preocupéis, yo estaré bien, o todo lo bien que pueda estar. No hace falta que canceléis nada por mí.

Finalmente, tras un par de discusiones más, Elladora ganó la partida. Belvina y su familia se fueron, aunque esta siguiera teniendo cierta reticencia, y Elladora se quedó otra vez sola en su casa.

No es que fuera la gran cosa. Durante muchos años, ella había vivido con sus padres, y cuando su padre falleció con su madre, en Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, cuando esta falleció, la casa pasó a ser de su hermano y de su mujer. Úrsula y ella se llevaban muy bien, y era habitual que Elladora pasara los meses de escuela viviendo en la mansión Black. En realidad, Elladora y Úrsula solían cuidar juntas a los hijos de esta última, y cuando estos fueron a Hogwarts ellas solían hacerse compañía entre tanta soledad.

Cuando Phineas Nigellus II, el segundo hijo de Úrsula y su hermano había traicionado a los Black, fue ella quién había estado allí para Úrsula. Y, cuando por medio de Sirius, se había enterado que había dos magos mestizos de apellido Hitchens en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Úrsula había sido la primera en hacer una taza de café y mencionar lo ingrata que había sido su hermana.

Sí, eran mejores amigas. Al menos lo eran hasta que Úrsula falleció hacía tan solo tres años de cáncer. Elladora no sabía si lo había pasado peor con su muerte o con la de su hermano, solo dos años y medio antes.

Después de la muerte de estos dos, la casa había pasado a manos de Arcturus y Melania, pues Sirius y Hester estaban ya muy mayores para tantas escaleras— o esto decían ellos. La verdad es que a Hester nunca le había gustado la casa de los Black, lo cual Sirius había respetado, y por lo que la había rechazado a favor de su hijo—.

Volviendo al principio, la casa de Elladora era una casita perdida en el campo. Era una casa lo suficientemente grande como para que una familia viviera allí cómodamente, pero como las familias sangre puras y ricas siempre se lo montaban a lo grande, la había comprado para vivir ella sola sus últimos años. Ya había decidido que se la legaría a Lycoris, hija de Sirius y Hester, ya que esta tampoco parecía tener planes de boda en su agenda. Además, por mucho que lo negara siempre había sido su sobrina favorita, como su padre.

Justamente Lycoris fue la siguiente en visitarla. Pero no lo hizo sola: Su hermano Regulus fue con ella. Tampoco es que fuera una molestia, ni siquiera la molestaba. Ellos dos eran inseparables desde niños.

Lycoris le recordaba mucho a ella misma de joven. Tenía el mismo pelo largo y negro, pero suelto. También tenía la tez pálida y los labios finos. Y sus ojos, los mismos ojos negros.

Sin embargo, sus actitudes eran completamente opuestas. Elladora siempre había sido la mejor, lo sabía y lo explotaba a su favor. Aquella había sido su actitud de joven y de no tan joven, aquella era su actitud en todo momento y aquella sería su actitud el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Lycoris, en cambio, era una mujer alegre y risueña, que con veintisiete años solo quería vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Su actitud en familia era mucho más modosa y educada, para evitar peleas. Sin embargo, casi siempre la podías encontrar con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Y, sobre todo, era libre: No se casaría si no lo deseaba.

Regulus era otro tanto. Le recordaba muchísimo a Phineas, su hermano. El mismo pelo azabache, la misma miraba acerada, la misma sonrisa sarcástica. Sin embargo, sus facciones eran más dulces, como las de Hester.

Su llegada trajo un poco de alegría a aquella casa. No fue tan formal como las anteriores, pues Lycoris siempre intentaba hacer chistes con su tía favorita y su querido hermano. Lycoris y Regulus siempre habían sido muy, muy cercanos. Tal vez porque ambos eran despreocupados y alegres. Tal vez por la decisión de ambos de no casarse nunca. Tal vez por aquel extraño entendimiento que siempre parecían tener cuando estaban juntos. O tal vez por algo más.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando supo que los medimagos no le habían dado ningún tratamiento. Todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba: No hacía falta que un moribundo hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, solo que muriera lo mejor posible.

— Shh, cariño. No llores— intentó consolarla Elladora.

— Pero… Pero…

— Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Solo era cuestión de tiempo— razonó Elladora.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a la joven, pero no minaron la tristeza. Sin embargo, Lycoris siempre había sido buena actuando más animada de lo que se encontraba, así que aquellos días pasaron con rapidez.

Llegó el inevitable día en que Regulus y Lycoris tuvieron que irse. Fue un día triste, pero finalmente Elladora pudo ver por la ventana como Lycoris y Regulus se alejaban en la distancia, abrazados y juntos.

Pasó de nuevo un par de días sola. Aquellas visitas la habían alegrado considerablemente, sin embargo su estado de salud siguió empeorando. Llegó un punto en que Arcturus y Melania, los únicos que aún no le habían visitado, decidieron instalarse en su casa hasta que "llegara el momento".

Arcturus y Melania formaban una pareja singular. Su matrimonio era una montaña rusa, desde detestarse profundamente hasta quererse incluso. En aquellos momentos la pareja estaba pasando una buena racha, pues la pequeña Lucretia hacía nada que había cumplido seis años.

Lucretia tenía el pelo castaño y liso como su madre, y también sus mismos ojos verdes. Era una muchacha guapísima, aunque si no fuera por el apellido nadie la tildaría de Black. Aunque eso importaba poco, ya que Orión si que era una pequeña miniatura de lo que un Black debía ser: Moreno, ojos oscuros, piel pálida. Se notaba que sería atractivo cuando creciera, y con su escasa edad ya podía andar él solo. Adorable. Ambos niños eran adorables.

Desde la llegada de estos a su casa había pasado poco más de una semana, y su estado se había deteriorado a marchas forzadas. Era por ello que ya no se levantaba de la cama y Melania se ocupaba de ella.

— Elladora— dijo una voz desde la puerta. Melania—. ¿Te traigo ya el desayuno?

— No. Hoy no tengo hambre— con esfuerzo, se incorporó todo lo que pudo en la cama. Luego le hizo un gesto a Melania—. Acércate, Melania.

Esta vaciló tan solo unos segundos, y después se acercó a toda velocidad.

— ¿Sí, Elladora?

Elladora pensó atentamente en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

— Creo que ambas sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo. Y, antes de morir, hay algo que debo pedirte.

Melania ni siquiera intentó negar la rotunda afirmación de Elladora. Hubiera sido una tontería, de todos modos; ambas sabían la verdad.

— Haré lo que esté en mi mano, lo juro.

Elladora asintió débilmente, sabiendo que la mujer decía una verdad a medias.

— De ahora en adelante, tú vivirás en la mansión de los Black. Y alguien deberá encargarse del mural Black— explicó Elladora—. Quiero que seas tú quién se encargue del mural.

A Melania le brillaron los ojos ante la expectativa. Aquel cuadro era famoso dentro de la familia, y era sabido que siempre una mujer Black debía ocuparse de él. Todas las mujeres se peleaban silenciosamente aquel importante cargo en la familia, y ser ella la elegida era un gran, gran honor.

Pensó en Lysandra, Irma, su suegra Hester e incluso en Lycoris, la sobrina favorita. Jodeos, pensaba ahora.

— Será un gran honor ocuparme del tapiz, Elladora. Muchas gracias por tal honor.

— No es una tarea fácil ni vana ocuparse del tapiz— avisó Elladora—, ni mucho menos. Deberás apuntar todos los nacimientos y defunciones de la familia. Las bodas también. Por supuesto, deberás borrar del mural a todos aquellos que no sean dignos de estar en él.

— Claro que sí. Me tomaré muy en serio la responsabilidad del tapiz.

Y, algún día, la mujer de Orión sería quien se ocuparía del mural. Y, de esa forma, el privilegio del tapiz quedaría limitado a su rama de los Black.

— Me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Puedes irte.

Melania se levantó e inclinó levemente la cabeza, sin poder quitar aún una sonrisa cínica de su cara. Después se dio media vuelta y escapó como alma que se lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Elladora suspiró. Sabía perfectamente de las intenciones de la mujer, y aunque cínica debía admitir que era muy inteligente. Por eso había aceptado a la primera la propuesta de Arcturus aún sin haber cruzado una palabra con él en su vida: No lo conocía, pero su apellido, su sangre y su incontable fortuna le hacían el mejor candidato que pudiera haber encontrado. El hecho de que fuera guapo tan solo era un plus para ella.

Melania era una mujer guapa y muy inteligente, y lo suficientemente astuta como para utilizar todo ello a su favor. También era mezquina y cínica, y mientras todo marchara tal y como deseaba los demás importaban poco; sin embargo era lo suficiente buena actriz como para ocultar esto tras una máscara de esposa perfecta.

Aún con todo, era la Black perfecta para ocuparse del tapiz: Lo suficientemente metódica como para que nada se le pasase por alto y lo suficientemente dura para borrar a cualquiera del mural de ser necesario.

Incluso a alguno de sus hijos. Incluso a una hermana, tal y como ella había hecho junto a su madre aquel ya lejano otoño.

Hacía tanto que no pensaba en Isla. Isla, la frágil, débil e idiota de Isla. Su hermana, la que finalmente había conseguido todo lo que ella misma había deseado en aquella vida, aunque de forma diferente.

Se había casado. Elladora siempre había sido la mejor de entre las dos, la que, por simple estadística, se casaría antes y tendría mejores hijos. Sin embargo, la arrogancia las había cegado a ella y a su madre. Tan cegadas en conseguir el mejor partido, tan cegadas en que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que cuando habían querido darse cuenta ella era una solterona a la que se le había pasado el arroz. Su madre, previniendo las habladurías, inventó lo que más tarde se llamaría "El mural de La Noble y Antigua casa de los Black", y nombró a Elladora su guardiana.

Había tenido hijos. Hijos, que por lo que Sirius había dicho, eran bastante guapos e inteligentes. Pero mestizos. Dos niños y una niña. Ethan, el mayor, en Ravenclaw. Según su sobrino— vale, puede que le hubiera sugerido sutilmente que se informara sobre ellos y le dijera algo, pero no que se interesara por la vida de su ex-hermana, ¿eh? —, era muy parecido a la familia Black, excepto por sus ojos agua marina. Muy popular en su casa, también entre las chicas, se había interesado en leyes mágicas y trabajaba en el departamento. Kyle, el mediano, era un chico rubio ceniza de ojos acerados, bastante patoso y muy retraído— un calco de su madre, vamos—. Hufflepuff, también. Según lo que había escuchado, había preferido trabajar con su padre arreglando aparatos muggles y se había casado con una sangre sucia. Sí, igualito a su madre.

Miriam era diferente. No le gustaba mucho su nombre, prefería que la llamasen por su segundo nombre, Ella. No que le importara, ¿y a ella qué que su hermana se hubiera acordado de su tonta promesa?*** Solo eran dos crías, por Dios.

El caso es que esta era un Gryffindor— sí, una Gryffindor, ¡qué vergüenza!— muy parecida a los Black. Excepto por su cabello castaño claro, Elladora sabía que se parecía mucho a ella. Ojos negros, facciones Black. Tampoco había querido indagar mucho más sobre ella.

Había sido feliz. Bueno, hasta Elladora Black tenía su corazoncito. Ella también había soñado con casarse por amor, tener hijos hechos con amor y envejecer con alguien rodeada de amor. Pero no lo había conseguido, para nada, y la palurda de su hermana sí. Isla se había casado con un muggle al que quería, había tenido hijos mestizos a los que quería y había envejecido y muerto rodeada de gente a la que quería.

Y por primera vez, se preguntó si la decisión de Isla había sido tan mala. Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la traición, del consiguiente borrado del árbol familiar y de no volver a ver a su familia, Isla había sido feliz y ella, fiel a sus raíces y a sus ideales, no.

Y deseaba poder preguntárselo. Preguntarle si valió la pena. Si valió la pena dejar atrás la vida acomodada, la pureza, sus raíces, sus ideales desde niña y a su familia por amor, simplemente por amor. Pero ya no puede. No puede, porque Isla falleció hacía un par de meses por una gripe que, a su edad y delicada como siempre había sido, le costó la vida. Y tampoco puede porque ella misma está exhalando sus últimos alientos en esa habitación fría y solitaria.

En aquel momento, desea preguntarle aquello con tantas ganas que duele. Y también desea verla. A ella, Isla, su hermanita. Aquella con la que tan unida había sido de niña, hasta que la arrogancia y el poder le pudieron.

También Phineas Nigellus II debería haber ido. Y Marius. Ambos habían hecho también lo que había hecho Isla: Liberarse de las cadenas de su familia y convertirse en proscritos, pero proscritos libres y felices.

Libres. Libres y felices, sentimientos solo soñados entre las personas que formaban aquel viejo mural de la Mansión Black. Y se preguntó, ¿de verdad fue tan horrible lo que hicieron? ¿De verdad se merecían el exilio al que todos les condenaron?

En aquel momento Elladora comenzó a respirar mal. Bueno, había llegado la hora. Su hora. Pero, ¿había realmente aprovechado su vida? ¿O debería haber hecho como su hermana y haber intentado buscar la felicidad?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. No debería haberlo hecho. No debería haber borrado del mural a Isla, ni a Phineas Nigellus II, ni a Marius, ni a ninguna de las _malas hierbas_ de la familia Black. Ni ella, ni su madre, ni Melania debería hacerlo tampoco, pero es demasiado tarde para decir nada porque ya notaba como le faltaba el aire.

No debería haber tratado así a su hermana en la adolescencia. No debería haberla despreciado cuando se fue de casa. No debería haber quemado aquella carta que le mandó su hermana un par de años después de su marcha, la única carta que le había mandado. No debería haber dejado que la historia se repitiera con Phineas ni con Marius, tampoco. Había tantos _no debería_ de los que estaba llena su vida, tantos errores eran los que había cometido.

Y que ahora era demasiado tarde para enmendar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_* Sí, JK es una diosa en cuanto a literatura, sin embargo las mates no se le dan demasiado bien. O eso he logrado deducir cuando descubrí que la edad con la que había hecho que Pollux e Irma tuvieran a Walburga fue con 13 años. Por ello he hecho a ambos personajes cuatro años más mayores, lo suficiente como para que las edades de Cygnus (padre de Pollux) y Pollux fueran más o menos normales._

_** El nombre de Rigel proviene de un sistema solar que hay en la constelación de Orión. Es la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación. Deneb es el nombre propio de la estrella más brillante de la misma constelación._

_*** Esta promesa a la que Elladora hace referencia es una que Isla y Elladora se hicieron de niñas, cuando aún se llevaban bien. Escribiré en breves la escena, y cuando eso ocurra escribiré aquí mismo el nombre del fic._

**2º** Este reto ha sido beteado por **K****akerlak13**, ¡así que quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco muchísimo! Su puntualidad me sorprende cada día más y hace que me muera de vergüenza cada vez que pienso cuanto tardo yo en responder los mensajes.

**3º** Si queréis participar en el reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, ¡aún estáis a tiempo! Así que pasaos por el foro.

**4º** Sé que no es necesario para la historia que diga esto, pero... ¡Esta es la primera historia de estas hermanas en todos los idiomas! ¡Me encanta!

**5º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor… ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
